


maybe we're satellites (destined to orbit around each other and never meet)

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: you have ninety minutes to complete [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, unconnected drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: 5. True or False:i. You love her. [T/F]ii. It was her fault. [T/F]iii. If you were given a second chance, you’d kiss her in the rain the Sunday before it ended. [T/F]iv. If you were given a second chance, you’d turn right and never meet her. [T/F]v. You can’t regret a single moment that you had her. [T/F]vi. It ended long before either of you said anything. [T/F]
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: you have ninety minutes to complete [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773751
Kudos: 6





	1. i. you love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i. You love her. [T/F]

Hunk watches her make coffee, his eyes half open as he pretends to sleep in his armchair. He lets out a little snort of a laugh at the little dance she does to whatever song she's humming along to, some pop song stuck in her head from her drive to work, most likely. She spins around at the noise and he turns it into a snore. She stares at him, eyes narrowed, for one, two, three beats longer, only to jump in surprise as the toaster chimes. He can't stop his laugh then, and she mock-glares at him, even as her eyes shine with a soft fondness. (Her look turns to annoyance and then back to fondness when, after she burns her fingers on the toaster, he flutters around her with worry and presses soft kisses to her fingertips.)


	2. ii. fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ii. it was her fault [T/F]

She chatters quickly as she sits by the side of his bed, and he can tell by the way she's wringing her hands instead of letting them move around in the air, that she's worried. He sends her another soft look and the guilt that flashes across her face hurts more than the glare she would usually shoot him in answer to his coddling. Her eyes flick down to his covered leg, and then back up to rest just above his eyes. He reaches over to take one of her small hands in his, and squeezes lightly. He hopes one day she'll learn to stop taking the blame for things that aren't her fault. (As much as he hates it (after all, he's the one who pushed her out of the way) it's one of the things he loves about her.)


	3. iii. one last kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iii. If you were given a second chance, you’d kiss her in the rain the Sunday before it ended. [T/F]

He sits in his armchair by the big window in his apartment and watches the rain. He watches the rain and listens to the bells of the church down the road toll and he thinks. And when he looks down he can see the red light off of the crappy video store opposite his apartment casting off an odd glow that is reflected by the puddles and streams. And then he closes his eyes and it's like he's standing there, back again in the cold and the rain, water dripping uncomfortably down the back of his shirt, even as he grips on tightly to her hands, his coat strewn over her shoulders and the hood almost covering her face. And then she's pushing it back and looking up at him through her lashes and they're clumped together into little wet spikes and water is running down her nose and he tries to shake away the though of kissing it away. Her face is hesitant and he realises that she's looking at his lips at about the same time he realises that he's looking at hers in turn. And they stand there, in that strange stand-off for too many beats to count, and then a car races past, kicking up the water puddled by the pavement and soaking them to the bone. She squeals and then turns to swear after the car and the moment is gone. 

(Next time, he thinks. I'll kiss her next time.)

(There isn't one.)


	4. iv. a second chance at a first impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iv. If you were given a second chance, you’d turn right and never meet her. [T/F]

He's run through that day over and over again. He remembers pulling Lance through the corridors and (hopefully out of trouble) he looked left, and then right, and considered. Shouting behind them had made him choose and he had gone with the former. And there she was. Hair cropped short and too-large glasses slipping down her nose as she squinted up at grouping. And he had stopped dead in his tracks and Lance had whined and then pushed, and muttered and then twisted his way past Hunk. And then Lance had been flirting and Hunk's shoulders had dropped but she had just rolled her eyes and then Lance was introducing herself and she had groaned and pointed up at the grouping and Lance had cheered, slinging an arm around her shoulder that she had quickly shrugged off. And she had looked up and his heart had stopped as her eyes met his and then started again as the edges of them creased into a smile. She had given him life and love and hope and every moment that they spent together had him smiling and laughing and blushing. 

He had imagined it other ways, imagined if she hadn't shrugged off Lance or if she had got the groups switched before they met up or if he had gone right and dropped their shared course for the one offered down that hall (high demand, Lance had whined, but Hunk was too far gone then to care.)

And nothing would ever be as good as meeting her was. And even for everything that happened after, the heartbreak and sorrow and loss, he would not change it for anything.


	5. v. regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v. You can’t regret a single moment that you had her

He holds her close, even as she cried and rages and screams. Even as she claws at his chest and cries out for her brother, for her father. He just holds her close and tries to will her pain away, even into him, if that's what it takes. He'll learn to take away pain by fucking osmosis if that's what's needed to even take away a fraction of what she's feeling. It's all he can do to rock her in his arms, making soothing nosies in the back of his throat as she cries and cries until he tear-ducts are dry, until she's worn herself out with her pleading and wailing and has fallen into restless sleep in his arms. He buries his face in her hair and waits for her to wake and for it to begin again.


	6. vi. endings and beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vi. It ended long before either of you said anything.

He lies peacefully on his side, softly stroking her hair as her body curves and fits against his, built to fit there. He watches her peaceful sleep with a smile, running a gentle hand down her back and marvelling at how the tension ever present in her muscles during the day is almost non-existent in this small stretch of dawn. As he watches the golden light of dawn wash over her body, he thinks he could live in this moment for ever. Just the two of them, safe and alone and content, for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://chiapet4357.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/chiapet4357/)


End file.
